The High School Years
by HellzSweetAngeL
Summary: Sonny & Alexis AU. They're best friends who attend Port Charles HS. But, what happens when best friends become something more? This is my 1st fic, so please read and reply.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:  
  
It was finally 7th period, Alexis' lunch period. It had been a horrible day for her. First, she was late for 1st period and she had a test. And of course, last period. Her teacher had spent the entire period berating the class on their horrible essays.  
  
'Oh boy, what a day. At least I have a free period where I can relax and do some schoolwork.'  
  
Alexis went downstairs to the peer mediation office, where she usually spent her lunch period. She knocked on the door. A moment later, Sonny answered.  
  
"Hey, Lex." He gave her a friendly hug. "How's it going?"  
  
"Let's just say it's been a crappy day."  
  
"Ouch. Hang in there."  
  
Alexis walked in and dropped her books on a nearby table. Sonny was talking to Jason and Max. Alexis watched them for a moment and then she began reading one of the books she had. As soon as she was done with the page she was reading, Sonny came over.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Reading."  
  
"Reading what?"  
  
"Catcher in the Rye." She ignored him and kept on reading. Suddenly, Sonny snatched the book from her hands.  
  
"Hey! Give that book back to me! I was reading that!" She snatched the book back.  
  
"Geez, Lex. Chill out. I was just trying to have some fun. You're way too uptight sometimes." He gently squeezed her shoulders and walked back to his friends.  
  
Just then, Carly walked in. Alexis hated her. She was a b*tch. But, for some reason, guys liked her. 'Must be the slutty way she dresses', Alexis mused. Sonny walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Alexis tried not to puke. 'Ok, Alexis, concentrate on this. Why is this part of the book significant to the story?' Just then, the bell rang. 'Crap. Time for Chemistry.'  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Sonny, I have to go."  
  
"You want us to walk you to class?" 'Go anywhere with Carly? Hell no.'  
  
"Nope. That's okay. I'll meet you back here after 8th."  
  
"Sure. Bye, Lex."  
  
With that, Alexis gathered her stuff, walked out of the office and onto Chemistry class. 


	2. Chapter 2

After 8th period, Alexis went back into the office to meet Sonny.  
  
"Hey Jason. Have you seen Sonny?"  
  
"He left with Carly during the middle of 8th."  
  
"Do you know where they went?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
'Great.' She had to take the bus alone. She HATED taking the bus by herself. Sure, she could get more work done alone, but she liked talking to Sonny. He entertained her while she did her schoolwork.  
  
6:00 PM:  
  
Alexis was typing up an essay when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Sonny."  
  
"Hey Lex. Can I come in?" She let him in and shut the door.  
  
"I'm sorry about this afternoon."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Nah, not really."  
  
"What are you typing?"  
  
"European History essay."  
  
"Lex, it's Friday. You don't do homework on a Friday. You party on Fridays."  
  
"No, Sonny, YOU party on Fridays and practically every day of the week. I do homework on Fridays."  
  
"Aww. Come on, Lex. You're no fun."  
  
"I don't have time to have fun if I want to get in Harvard."  
  
"Come to Johnny's party with me. It's not going to kill you if you have some fun. Besides, it's Friday."  
  
"Why don't you take Carly to this party?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? That girl annoys the sh*t out of me. All she did this afternoon was talk about herself." Alexis was amused. At least one guy in Port Charles saw Carly for who she really was.  
  
"So, what do you say, Lex? Wanna party?" Why not?  
  
"Fine, I'll go. Pick me up in an hour." The paper on the French Revolution would have to wait. 


	3. Chapter 3

So what does one wear to a party? Alexis had no idea. She had practically dumped her entire closet onto her bed. The purple top with those pants? No. The light blue shirt with the medium blue jeans? No. The pink top with the dark blue pants? No. Finally, she decided on the black tank top with her tight black jeans and the gold chain belt. She did her make up and hair and put on her black boots. As soon as she had finished, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Wow, you look-wow." Alexis grinned.  
  
"Thanks. You look great too." He was wearing a white tank top under an unbuttoned white shirt and black pants.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Yep. Let's go."  
  
As soon as they got to the party, Sonny was greeted by a bunch of guys.  
  
"Hey, what's up, Sonny?"  
  
"How's it going, buddy?"  
  
"Wud up, Sonny?"  
  
Sonny greeted each of them with high fives. Alexis just stood there watching the scene before her. She didn't know what to say or do. She didn't know his friends.  
  
"So, who's your date, Corinthos?" One of Sonny's friends asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, her? She's not my date. I didn't bring one. Instead, I brought my best friend, Alexis Davis. Lex, this is Benny, Johnny, and Zander."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys."  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
"So, you guys ready to party?"  
  
"Hell yea. Lex?"  
  
"What is the smartest girl in the class doing with the biggest loser in our class?" Everyone turned towards the voice.  
  
"Candyboy."  
  
"I see you guys have met. Jax, this is a party. We came here to have fun. Don't start with him."  
  
Jax ignored her. He turned toward Alexis.  
  
"What are you doing here with him?"  
  
"Is that any of your business?"  
  
"Oooh. She's tough." Alexis ignored Johnny's comment.  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"No buts. Later, Jax. Have fun!" Jax finally walked away.  
  
"So Lex, you wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure, Sonny."  
  
"Catch you guys later."  
  
Sonny pulled Alexis onto the dance floor. A slow song started to play. He held her close to him. They swayed to the music. During the dance, Alexis stepped even closer towards him. His head slowly leaned in closer toward hers. Of course, Zander interrupted.  
  
"Here. Drink up." He handed Alexis and Sonny each a plastic cup filled with red liquid.  
  
"What's in this? Is this alcohol? I don't drink alcohol. I've heard of the hangovers people get. If I drink this, I'm gonna be paying for it tomorrow. And Sonny, you shouldn't drink either. You're driving and I don't want to land in the emergency room and I don't want you to be charged with a DUI--"  
  
"Alexis, breathe."  
  
"Yea, chill out. It's only punch."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, in that case." Sonny took two cups from Zander and gave one to her.  
  
"Alright, here's to a great night."  
  
"Cheers."  
  
"Cheers."  
  
Sonny finally got her home at 1:30 AM.  
  
"That was a great party!"  
  
"Shut up, Stefan's asleep."  
  
"Alexis? Is that you? Where the hell have you been?! It's 1:30 in the morning. Why are you just getting home now?!" Busted.  
  
"I was at the library studying?"  
  
"In that outfit? I don't think so."  
  
"Sh*t. Alright, I went to this party."  
  
"Good night, Sonny." Sonny took that as his cue to exit. "Now, you go to sleep. We'll discuss this in the morning."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
After Helena sent Stefan and Alexis to the states to go to school, he had been increasingly protective of her. He urged her to go to school and make good grades. He wanted her to make something of herself. 'She did, before she met him', he thought. 'But, I can't choose her friends for her. I just hope that she doesn't do anything too crazy.'  
  
Alexis went up to her room and changed into her PJs. As climbed into bed, the phone rang.  
  
"Alexis, 2 minutes!"  
  
"Got it, Stefan. Hello?"  
  
"Did you have fun at the party? Was Stefan really pissed? Did he lecture you?"  
  
"Yes, not that much, and he said that we'll talk about it in the morning."  
  
"We should party again, since you did say that you had fun."  
  
"Not a chance in hell."  
  
"Come on, Lex, at least think about it."  
  
"Was your mom mad?"  
  
"Nah, she's used to me coming home at all hours, she stopped lecturing me."  
  
"Alexis, hang up the phone and go to sleep!"  
  
"I got to go. That was Stefan. Talk to you later."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Good night." 


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis's dream:  
  
Sonny & Alexis were at the party dancing to that song. During the entire dance, they slowly stepped closer towards each other until the space between them was negligible. As the song played its final notes, his mouth captured hers in a soul-scorching kiss.  
  
Alexis woke up in a cold sweat. 'Where did that come from? Why did I dream that I was kissing Sonny, my best friend in the entire world? Do I have feelings for him? Oh man, it's too early in the morning to try and figure this out.' Alexis tried to go back to sleep. Instead, she just kept on tossing and turning. 'Oh well, might as well get up and face the day.' She looked at her alarm clock. In bright, bold letters, it read 7:30 AM. Alexis groaned. There was a knock on the door. Who the hell would be visiting so early? Of course, Sonny.  
  
"Is Stefan here?"  
  
"He left already. Come in." He came in and she shut the door.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Lex, what's wrong? You're so quiet. Did you have a bad dream or something?" 'Dream?! Uh-Oh.'  
  
"Huh? Bad dream? No." Actually, it was a good dream. That was what was so bad about it.  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! Will you give it a rest?"  
  
"Fine. Calm down. I care about you, that's all."  
  
"I know you do. Hey, you want some breakfast?"  
  
"Did you cook it?"  
  
"Come on, Sonny, my cooking isn't that bad."  
  
"Sure, if I like my toast charred."  
  
"Shut up." She lightly punched his arm. He grabbed her by the waist and began tickling her.  
  
"Ah. He he, Sonny, that tickles! Stop it!"  
  
"You shouldn't have punched me!"  
  
"You shouldn't have made fun of my cooking skills!"  
  
"Say uncle!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
They tumbled to the floor, Sonny landing on top of Alexis. Suddenly, they froze, realizing their position. Sonny's mouth slowly inched down towards hers.  
  
Then, the phone rang  
  
"I should get that."  
  
"Yea." Reluctantly, he got off the floor and helped Alexis up. She went to answer the phone. A moment later, she hung up.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"AT&T." She rolled her eyes. "So, you want breakfast? Stefan made it."  
  
'What I wanted was to kiss you.' Whoa, where did that come from?  
  
"Sonny, you want breakfast?" Alexis asked him again.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea. Right. Breakfast." Alexis looked at him strangely for a second Then, she led him into the kitchen where they enjoyed a peaceful breakfast. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
8:00 PM, Saturday night  
  
"Sonny, shouldn't you be hanging out with the guys?"  
  
"Nah, I'd rather hang out with you."  
  
"That's great, but we don't have to spend every waking moment together."  
  
"Is there some reason why you don't want to hang out with me?"  
  
"No, it's just that--Wouldn't you rather hang out with Johnny, Jason, Max, and Zander?"  
  
"Let's go see a movie."  
  
"Are you sure?" He nodded. "What movie do you want to see?"  
  
"Halloween: Resurrection."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
  
  
During the movie, Alexis was so scared that she kept on jumping out of her seat. 'This movie is so scary. Why the hell does he want to see this?'  
  
At one point, she got so scared that she gripped Sonny's arm so hard that her knuckles turned white.  
  
"Calm down, Lex. It's only a movie." He chuckled. He found her fear to be cute.  
  
"What are you laughing at? It's not funny!"  
  
"Uh, yea, it is." Alexis opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know what to say. Instead, she just turned back to the movie and let go of her grip on Sonny.  
  
As the movie played, she got so scared that she jumped out of her seat and onto Sonny's lap. He was surprised, to say the least.  
  
"Oh my god, Sonny, I'm so sorry. I have no idea what got into me. Actually, I do, it was fear. I got a little too freaked out and I just jumped onto your lap. I'm so embarrassed. Again, I'm sorry." Alexis turned a million shades of red.  
  
"Alexis, breathe. Don't worry, I don't mind having you on my lap."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"But you love me anyway." Alexis said nothing. She got off his lap and went back to watching the movie.  
  
  
  
A half hour later, the movie ended and the lights went back on in the theater.  
  
"Let's go, Sonny. I have to be home soon."  
  
"You know what I learned today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I should see this movie with you again. Maybe you could jump onto my lap if you get scared."  
  
Alexis's jaw dropped. "Oh! You can be such an a** sometimes." She lightly smacked him on the stomach.  
  
"Remember what I told you this morning about hitting me? I was nice then, but now, you're really gonna get it."  
  
"What are you gonna do, Corinthos? Huh?" Her question was answered when he swept her up in his arms and spun her around in a circle.  
  
"Sonny, alright, you had your fun. Now, put me down!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do? Carry me out of here and into the car?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I don't think so. Put her down. Now!" 


	6. Chapter 6

(Author's note: Sorry this is so short. I'll try to post another chapter tonight.)  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Put her down. Now!" At the sound of the booming voice, Sonny put her down.  
  
"Ned. Relax. He wasn't doing anything, I swear."  
  
"Yea, Ashton, we were just playing around."  
  
"Leave my girlfriend alone!"  
  
"That's ex-girlfriend, remember? I dumped your sorry a**."  
  
Ned and Alexis had dated briefly last year. Then, he changed. He turned into a bossy, controlling man, the kind she hated. She had been around that type of person her whole life and she didn't need it from him.  
  
Ned was hurt, but he tried to hide it. "Fine, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Alexis. This guy is trouble. He cuts classes left and right. His grades stink. He's not going to amount to anything in life." With that, Ned walked away.  
  
"Sonny, I'm so sorry. He had no right to say those things to you. I had no idea what I saw in him."  
  
"Lex, I don't care what he thinks of me. Now, let's blow this joint." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Monday morning, 1st period:  
  
"Class, this is Michael Corinthos. He'll be in this class from now on. Michael, there's an empty seat behind Alexis. You can sit there. Alexis, raise your hand so he knows who you are." Alexis did as the teacher told her.  
  
Sonny walked over to his seat and sat down.  
  
"What are you doing in this class? You're not taking this class this year. You're supposed to be taking Sequential II. This is III."  
  
"Wrong. I failed II last year, so they made me double up. I'm taking both. Hey, you got an extra pencil?"  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes. She wordlessly took out a pencil and passed it back.  
  
"Thanks. You got paper too?"  
  
Alexis sighed. She opened her binder, took out a few sheets of looseleaf and passed it back.  
  
"Don't you bring your school supplies?"  
  
"I left my binder in the office over the weekend and I didn't have a chance to get it."  
  
".And this is how you make a sine and cosine graph. A sine graph is supposed to look like a snake and a cosine graph is supposed to look like a cup. Graph y=2 sin x from 0 to 2 pi. Raise your hand if you need help. "  
  
Alexis finished the problem in 3 minutes. Sonny, on the other hand, was struggling with it.  
  
"Very good, Alexis. That's a great looking graph. Now, do me a favor and help Michael with it."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. " The teacher walked away and went to check on other students' work.  
  
Alexis took her chair and dragged it next to Sonny.  
  
"'Yes, ma'am.'" He mocked.  
  
"Shut up. Now, focus on this. Where's your calculator?"  
  
"Sh*t, I knew there was something I left at home."  
  
"No problem, we'll just use mine." She grabbed her calculator off her desk. "Now, this is what you do. First, you make a chart. It's supposed to look like this." She took her paper and showed it to him.  
  
"Okay, but how do you get those numbers?" He pointed to the last column.  
  
"That's where you use the calculator. Let's say that you're looking for 2 sin (0). You press '0' on the calculator, then you press sin. Then, you multiply that answer by 2 and that's the answer. You do the same for the rest of them."  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
"Isn't that easy?"  
  
"Now I get it."  
  
"Good." Alexis brought her chair back to her desk.  
  
Five minutes later, the bell rang.  
  
"Class, do homework # 20 on the homework sheet. Michael, please come up to my desk. I forgot to give you the homework sheet. Oh, wait, class. I have your tests from Friday." The class went up to her desk.  
  
"Homework sheet?" Sonny mouthed.  
  
"Sh*t, I was hoping that she hadn't graded those tests yet. I know I did bad on it."  
  
"Michael, here's the homework sheet. Do homework 20 for tonight. And Alexis, here's your test."  
  
Sonny peered over her shoulder. "What do you mean you did bad, Lex? You got a 96."  
  
"I'm sure someone got 100. 96 isn't good enough."  
  
"Stop complaining. You did great. I'd be happy to get a 96. All I get are 46s."  
  
Alexis laughed. "I guess you're right. Come on."  
  
"Hey, Sonny."  
  
"Carly."  
  
Alexis didn't want to be around her. "I'll see you 7th period, Sonny. I got to get to Spanish."  
  
Sonny took Carly aside.  
  
"I thought I made it clear on Friday. I'm not interested in you."  
  
"I know, but if I want something bad enough, I don't give up until I get it."  
  
"How many times and in how many ways do I have to tell you? Leave me alone!"  
  
"Fine!" She already had a plan forming in her little blonde head. She was going to get Sonny Corinthos no matter what it took. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
"Sonny, I want you to meet my new girlfriend."  
  
"Zander, who is she?"  
  
"Carly Benson, this is Sonny Corinthos.."  
  
Carly pretended like she didn't know him. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"What? Zander, she's your girlfriend."  
  
"Yep. Why don't you guys get to know each other?" Zander left them alone.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Carly?"  
  
"Look, just because you don't want me doesn't mean that Zander doesn't."  
  
"You're using him to get to me!"  
  
"You know what? I don't care what you think."  
  
"Hey, Sonny. What's going on here?"  
  
"Nothing." He pulled Alexis away from Carly and told her what had happened.  
  
"I can't believe that she would use Zander like that. Poor guy."  
  
"I'm going to talk to Zander about her. He's my friend and he deserves to know what's going on."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"Hey, Sonny, Alexis. So, Sonny, what do you think of Carly? Isn't she great?"  
  
"Zander, I need to talk to you alone. Excuse us, Alexis."  
  
Alexis got up and gave them some privacy.  
  
"What is it, Sonny?"  
  
"It's about Carly. There's no easy way to say this."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Carly's using you, Zander."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She likes me and she's using you to get to me."  
  
"You're just jealous, Sonny. I can't believe that you would tell me such a horrible thing about Carly. I like her, Sonny. I thought you were my friend."  
  
"I am your friend! That's why I'm telling you this."  
  
"As of now, you're not my friend. Friends don't lie to each other."  
  
Zander slammed the door and ran out of the room. Sonny smacked his hand on the table.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, Sonny. He'll come around and see that she's just using him. Come here."  
  
Alexis wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Sonny, you want to go out in the hall and talk?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok, just let me get my stuff."  
  
She grabbed her bag, her books, and her jacket and followed Sonny out the door.  
  
"Here, let me get those books."  
  
They sat down on the floor next to the door of the office.  
  
"I don't understand how he didn't believe me."  
  
"Love is blind. It makes you do stupid things. Don't worry, Sonny. He'll realize that you're right."  
  
"I hated hearing him say that we weren't friends anymore."  
  
"I know."  
  
You're such a great friend, you know that? None of the guys would be so willing to sit out here and listen to me whine."  
  
"I don't mind. That's what friends do for each other, Sonny. They comfort each other and listen to each other."  
  
"Thanks. You've been a great friend and I want to make it up to you."  
  
"You don't have to do anything to make it up to me. I'm glad to help you."  
  
"I know, but I want to. So, how about I take you out to dinner on Friday? "  
  
"That sounds great. Whoa, my leg's asleep. Help me off the floor?"  
  
He stuck out his hand. She took it and pulled herself up.  
  
"Try to walk it off."  
  
Alexis took a step and stumbled. Sonny caught her just as she was going to fall.  
  
"Easy there."  
  
"Thanks for catching me when I fell."  
  
"I'll always be here to catch you when you fall."  
  
"That's sweet, Sonny." She looked into his eyes. She swore she could see his soul in them. Hesitantly, his mouth inched down toward hers. She titled her head and their mouths met in a sweet kiss.  
  
"That was.wow."  
  
"I'm speechless."  
  
"That's a first." He chuckled.  
  
"Are you saying I talk too much?"  
  
"Come here." He kissed her again.  
  
Hidden from Sonny and Alexis' view, Carly was watching them.  
  
"Well, she's the reason why he doesn't want me. Hmm. I'd never thought he'd go for Miss Goody-two shoes. I'll have to take care of her. Then, he'll be all mine." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
"Alexis, may I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Carly. Sorry, I got to meet someone."  
  
"This'll only take a second."  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right. What do you want, Carly?"  
  
"Stay away from Sonny. He's mine."  
  
"Aren't you dating Zander?"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Then what Sonny and I do isn't any of your business."  
  
"Sonny was going to be mine before you came along and stole him away from me!"  
  
"So it's true! You were just using me to get to Sonny!"  
  
"Zander."  
  
Carly walked up to where Zander was standing.  
  
"Zander, please, hear me out-"  
  
"You know, I can't even believe that I ever liked you! Sonny was right, wasn't he? Were you just using me to get him? WERE YOU?!"  
  
"All right, yes!" Carly shouted through tears. "I wanted him and I was willing to do anything to get him."  
  
Alexis stood off to the side watching Carly and Zander shout at each other.  
  
"Well, it serves you right, you little tramp. You got what you deserved."  
  
"Shut up, you b*tch!"  
  
"Don't talk to my friend like that. If I EVER hear you call her that again, you will have to answer to me."  
  
"Zander-"  
  
"No. It's over between us, Carly."  
  
Carly tried to grab Zander's arm, but he shrugged her off. He raced toward the nearest exit and left.  
  
"You! It's all your fault!"  
  
"Carly, you have nobody to blame but yourself. Your plan backfired. You'll never get him now. And we're finished here."  
  
Alexis walked off in the opposite direction. Carly let out an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"Ms. Benson, what the heck is going on? This is a school, why are you shrieking like that?  
  
"No reason. Just leave me alone."  
  
"No, I will not leave you alone. You do not scream like that in my school for no reason. Come with me to my office. I'm calling your mother to take you home."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ms. Benson, unless you want to be suspended, you will agree to come with me now!"  
  
"Fine!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
"Hey, Sonny, Alexis, did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what, Elizabeth?"  
  
"Carly got expelled."  
  
"How'd that happen?"  
  
"Apparently, she threw a tantrum in the principal's office yesterday."  
  
""What?"  
  
"He heard Carly screaming in the hallway and made her go to his office. He called Bobbie and when she got there, Carly was hysterical."  
  
"I knew I heard someone screaming after I walked away yesterday."  
  
"Alexis, you were there?"  
  
"When he found her? No. Here's what happened: After Chem. yesterday, Carly approached and started harassing me about you." She pointed to Sonny. "Then, Zander came along when she admitted to me that she was using him to get to Sonny and he dumped her on the spot. She chased after him, but he just shrugged her away. I told her that it served her right and walked away. After that, I heard a loud scream."  
  
"Sorry about that, Lex. She harassed you because of me."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sonny. It's not your fault. Carly's just psycho."  
  
"You're right about that. Carly got so angry that she started trashing the office. She knocked over chairs and threw stuff. The office is still a mess. The principal tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't stop screaming and throwing things. Then, he threatened to expel her if she didn't stop, but she wasn't listening to him, so he had no choice but to expel her. Bobbie is going to send her to a mental institution. "  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I ran into Bobbie at Kelly's yesterday and she told me everything. Well, bye guys. I got to get to class."  
  
"You know, I hate to say this, but I'm glad she was expelled."  
  
"I can't blame you. She drove us crazy."  
  
"Sonny, we need to talk about what happened between us."  
  
"And we will. But, not now. Meet me at our usual place after school. "  
  
After school, Sonny and Alexis decided to go to Kelly's. They needed a place to talk, but they didn't want to go to either of their houses, since they were bound to get interrupted.  
  
"Ok, Sonny, let's talk about this."  
  
"Ok. So, where does this lead us?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I want to ask you something. And be totally honest, even if the truth hurts. Ok, here goes. How do you feel about us dating? What do say, Lex? We can take it as slow as you want. I promise."  
  
"I'd like that. But, on one condition. No matter what happens, we'll stay best friends. I can't stand the thought of losing you. Since I've been here, you're the best friend I have had. You have been so good to me, Sonny. I've told you things that I've never shared with anyone else."  
  
"Right back at ya. You're the best friend I've ever had, counting Jason. Don't get me wrong, he's a great friend. However, nobody listens to me the way you do. You stand by me no matter what. I'd be lost without you. You're amazing, you know that, Lex?"  
  
Alexis' eyes were filled with tears. "Oh, Sonny, that's so sweet."  
  
"It's the truth, sweetie. Best friends for always and maybe something more?"  
  
"You know it." Alexis smiled at him.  
  
"Let's seal the deal with a kiss." 


	11. Chapter 11

[Author's note: Sorry this is so late. I had a major case of writer's block. I hope you like this chapter. ]  
  
It was finally Friday, the night of Alexis' first date of Sonny. He was going to be arriving any minute. She was nervous. 'What if I do something stupid or I spill stuff? What if we suddenly have nothing to talk about? I can't stand awkward silence.' The doorbell rang, shaking her out of her thoughts. 'Oh my god, he's here!' She answered the door.  
  
"Hey, you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
When they got outside, there was a limo waiting. The driver got out and opened the door.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Sonny, you didn't have to do this."  
  
"I wanted tonight to be special, now get inside." He helped her inside.  
  
"Sonny, you really didn't have to do this. This must've cost you a fortune."  
  
"A small fortune." He laughed. "But seeing your smile was worth every penny."  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"Nice try, Alexis. But, you'll just have to be patient."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to the PC Grill.  
  
"Sonny, you didn't have to take me here."  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
"Really, a burger and fries at Kelly's would've been fine."  
  
A waiter came up to their table. "Are you ready to order?"  
  
"Yes, I'll have the Cajun catfish and so will she."  
  
"Excellent choice, sir." The waiter took their menus and walked away.  
  
"Excuse me, did I ask you to order for me?"  
  
"I thought you wouldn't mind. Obviously you do. Sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. You spent all that money trying to make this night special and I snapped at you like that for no reason. It's just that Ned used to order for me whenever we went to restaurants and he always ordered me food I hated."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him to stop ordering for you?"  
  
""I did, but then he'd do it again the next time we went out." Alexis rolled her eyes. "Forget about Ned. Let's just enjoy ourselves."  
  
Sonny finally brought Alexis home at 11:00. After dinner, they had gone dancing at Club 101. It was the best date Alexis had had. She had so much fun with Sonny.  
  
"Alexis, where have you been? Not to another party?"  
  
"No, Stefan, not another party."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"The PC Grill and Club 101."  
  
"Who were you with? Not that Sonny Corinthos boy?"  
  
"Yes, with Sonny."  
  
"Alexis, I have no idea what you see in him. He's nothing but a troublemaker. You need to choose your friends wisely."  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that? He's the nicest person I've met since I've been here." She could still remember the day they met.  
  
  
  
Sonny Corinthos was happy to be starting HS. It was the first day and he already had a ton of friends. He was walking down the hallway when someone bumped into him, her books flying.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. I'm so clumsy."  
  
"Here. Let me get those." He started picking up her books. "What's your name?"  
  
"Alexis, you?"  
  
"That's a pretty name. I'm Michael, but everyone calls me Sonny."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sonny."  
  
"You too." They shook hands.  
  
"I'm usually not that clumsy."  
  
"Hey, it's okay." Sonny glanced at the title of her books. "You're a sophomore?"  
  
"Nope, I'm a freshman, but I take mostly sophomore classes."  
  
"Braniac. Let me see your program card." Alexis pulled out the piece of paper that contained her schedule and handed it to him. "Oh, cool. You're in my next class. Biology. Room 358. Come on, it's over here."  
  
  
  
"Alexis, I'm warning you. This guy is trouble."  
  
"Oh my god, if I hear that one more time."  
  
"I see other people have told you the same thing?"  
  
"Just Jax and Ned."  
  
"You should listen to them."  
  
"Ugh! I can't take this anymore! I'm going to sleep."  
  
"But I'm not done discussing this yet."  
  
"Stefan, You know I love you, but you're driving me crazy with this 'Sonny is trouble' thing. Now, good night!"  
  
"Good night, but this is far from over!"  
  
'Thank God I didn't tell him it was a date.' Alexis thought. 'He'd be so mad if he found out.' 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
[Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wrote this chapter a while back but was just too lazy to type it up.]  
  
"Hey beautiful." Sonny tried to kiss her lips, but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead. "What's wrong? You're not having doubts about us, are you?"  
  
"No, it's not that. Stefan's here and he doesn't know that we're dating and I would rather not tell him just yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"When I got home after our date yesterday, he gave me this big lecture about you. He said you were trouble."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Alexis, who was at the door? Oh, hi, Sonny." Stefan shot Alexis a look.  
  
"Hello, sir."  
  
"I have to go. I'll be back later, Alexis. Sonny." With that, Stefan left.  
  
"Look, we're alone."  
  
"Yes we are. Whatever shall we do?" Alexis tapped her head playfully.  
  
"I don't know. How about this?" He kissed her cheeks. "Or this?" He kissed her neck. "Or how about this?" He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They got so into the kiss that they did not hear the door open until it was too late.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?! Alexis, you said that the two of you were friends. Now I find you two making out? Thank god I forgot something and had to come back to get it. I don't even want to think about what you would be doing if I hadn't interrupted."  
  
"We weren't doing anything."  
  
"I wasn't talking to you! I was speaking to my sister. Both of you, stay here. I'm going into the kitchen to make a call. I'm going to cancel the appointment I have."  
  
"Stefan, that's not necessary."  
  
"Yea, I'm just going to leave."  
  
"Silence! I told you two to stay put." Stefan went into the kitchen to make his call.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"We wait for him to come back. I know my brother. We're in for a big lecture." Sonny groaned. "Don't complain. This is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault?! How is this my fault?"  
  
"If you hadn't kissed me like that, we wouldn't be in this mess right now."  
  
Sonny grinned evilly. "So you enjoyed the kiss?"  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"Aww.Come on, Lex. Don't you find me irresistible? I know you do, so just admit it." Sonny flashed her his dimples.  
  
'Damn the dimples. He knows they make me weak in the knees.' Stefan's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Listen up, both of you. There will be none of that in my home. That was completely unacceptable."  
  
"I'm sor-" Sonny started to say.  
  
"Do not interrupt me! Alexis, I forbid you to date him!"  
  
"You can't do that! I will date whomever I chose to, it's called free will."  
  
"Not while you're living with me!"  
  
"You know, you didn't do this while I was dating Ned."  
  
"Mr. Ashton wasn't a trouble-making Neanderthal!"  
  
"You don't even know Sonny!"  
  
"And I don't want to know him. You can be friends, nothing else!"  
  
Sonny, who was silent this entire time, spoke: "Mr. Cassadine, I know you don't think I'm right for your sister. However, if you give me a chance, I'll prove to you that I'm not the 'trouble-making Neanderthal' that you think I am.  
  
Stefan gave what Sonny said some careful consideration. After several moments of silence, he decided to give Sonny a chance to prove himself.  
  
"However, I'm warning you right now. If you hurt my sister in any way, you will have to answer to me. Do you understand?"  
  
Sonny nodded his head.  
  
"Now that we understand each other, I'm going to leave you two alone." Stefan exited and the door shut with a bang.  
  
"So, Lex, you never did answer my question."  
  
"What question?" Alexis was confused. She didn't remember him asking her anything.  
  
"Do you find me irresistible?" 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
  
"What?" Alexis shook her head as if she was trying to clear her mind.  
  
"You heard me. Do. You. Find. Me. Irresistible?"  
  
Alexis felt trapped. She didn't know how to answer that question. Whatever answer she gave, it was asking for trouble.  
  
"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because it doesn't matter what my answer is. If I say yes, and I'm not saying yes, that ego of yours will inflate and you'll be even more insufferable. If I say no, and I'm not saying no either, you'll be hurt."  
  
"Ok, first of all, breathe. Second, stop stalling and answer the question."  
  
Alexis felt trapped. She didn't know what to say, so she decided the truth was the best way to go.  
  
Alexis sighed. "Alright, yes, Sonny. The answer to your question is yes."  
  
He grinned. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
"I can't believe I fed that oversized ego of yours."  
  
"So, you like me, don't you?"  
  
"I tolerate you, Sonny."  
  
"That's not what you said two minutes ago."  
  
"Are you trying to embarrass me?"  
  
"You're cute when you're embarrassed."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Sonny wrapped his arms around her waist and her hands immediately went to the back of his neck. Before long, they were engaged in a make out session. There was a quick knock on the door. The person didn't wait for an answer before entering.  
  
"Alexis, are you home?"  
  
Sonny & Alexis immediately broke apart after hearing the familiar voice.  
  
"How dare you burst into my home like that? Didn't anyone teach you to wait until someone says 'come in' before you burst into their home?"  
  
"Yea, Ashton. Why don't you get some manners?"  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, Corinthos. Alexis, what were you doing kissing this creep?"  
  
"He's my boyfriend."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yea, you heard that right. She's my girlfriend."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You seem to be saying that a lot."  
  
"Alexis, have you lost your mind???"  
  
Alexis just rolled her eyes. When Ned got like this, it was impossible to talk to him.  
  
"No, Ned. And before you try to talk me out of dating him, don't try. Nothing you say can make me change my mind."  
  
"What did Stefan say?"  
  
"At first, he flipped out, but we convinced him to give Sonny a chance."  
  
"He approves?"  
  
"Yep. You got anything else to say?"  
  
"This isn't over." Ned left with a slam of the door.  
  
"Don't let the door hit your a** on your way out!"  
  
"Sonny!"  
  
"Sorry, he just gets on my nerves." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
  
"Hey, look at that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That sign."  
  
On the wall, there was a bright yellow sign. It read:  
  
Last dance of the year! Date: Next Friday Cost: Tickets are $5 each in advance and $8 at the door. They're being sold in Rm. 332 from periods 2-10  
  
"Lex, you wanna go?"  
  
"Are the school dances here any good?"  
  
"I don't know. I never go to any of the dances they have here."  
  
"Why don't we give this a try?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'll get the tickets after next period. My class is right by that room."  
  
"Great. Here's the money." Sonny reached into his pockets and pulled out a 20.  
  
"No, Sonny, let me pay for this. You already spent so much on our first date, with the limo and everything."  
  
"Lex, I got it."  
  
"I said I'm paying for it and that's final. Now, put that money away." She kissed him on the cheek. "I gotta go to class. I'll see you later."  
  
"Hey, Sonny."  
  
"Jason."  
  
"You going to that dance?" Jason pointed to the sign on the wall.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going with Alexis. Hey, why don't you ask Elizabeth to the dance and we can double?"  
  
"That seems like a great idea. I'll ask her when I see her."  
  
* * *  
  
Come Friday night, everyone was busy getting ready for the big dance.  
  
"Alexis, do you think this'll go with my dress?" Elizabeth asked, holding up a necklace.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you try it on?" Elizabeth was wearing a strappy black V-neck dress. It had a deep scoop back with a tie closure.  
  
"Does my outfit make me look fat?" Alexis was nervous. It was her first school dance and her second date with Sonny.  
  
"No, you look amazing. Sonny'll eat his heart out when he sees you in that."  
  
Alexis gave a low chuckle. "Yeah right. You're just saying that."  
  
"No, I really mean it. Honest. You look gorgeous." Alexis was wearing a camel split-sleeved sweater with a black floral lace skirt with nude- colored lining. It looked great on her.  
  
  
  
"So, Jase, you ready for your big date with Elizabeth?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. We have to pick up the girls in 20 minutes."  
  
"What do you think they're doing right now?"  
  
"Probably fixing their hair or deciding what shoes go with what they're wearing."  
  
"Nah, Alexis isn't like that."  
  
"You really love her, don't you?"  
  
"Since I met her."  
  
"Come on, we better get going."  
  
"Wait, I want to get pictures of you boys."  
  
"No, mom!"  
  
"Mrs. Quartermaine, with all due respect, don't take our pictures."  
  
"Why not? It's a special night and I want to have some pictures to look at years from now."  
  
"If it'll get us out of here faster." Sonny mumbled.  
  
"Smile!" Monica took many pictures, some of the both of them, some with Jason alone and even a couple with Sonny alone.  
  
"Mom. Mom! No more pictures. We really have to go."  
  
"Good night, Mrs. Quartermaine."  
  
"Have a good time at the dance!" She called after them. "And no alcohol in my car!" 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
  
*Author's Note: Wow, it's been a year since I've updated this. I didn't have any intention of finishing it, but since I recently got a request to finish it, I decided to update it. It might take awhile for the whole thing to be completed, cuz I'm pretty busy. I got 3 AP classes, and my SATs are coming up. Have fun reading this.  
  
*If you don't remember, in chapter 14, everyone was getting ready to go to the dance.  
  
When they got there, the gym was filled with music and teenagers everywhere. Some were dancing, some were nervously leaning on the wall, and others were sitting on the bleachers talking to their friends.   
  
"So Lex, what do you want to do?"   
  
She didn't get a chance to answer.   
  
"She's going to get away from you. Let's go, Alexis."  
  
"Excuse you, Ned, but I don't need you to tell me what to do. So, if you don't mind, stay the hell away from us. Get a life or something."  
  
He ignored her. Instead, he grabbed her by the arm and tried to drag her with him.  
  
Sonny stepped in front of Ned. He was seething. "You heard her. She doesn't want to go anywhere with you. If I were you, I would stay the hell away from us. I don't want to make a scene here, but if you don't leave, I will knock your lights out."  
  
Without another word, Ned stalked away.  
  
"So, wanna dance?"  
  
They spent the night dancing and hanging out with Elizabeth and Jason.  
  
By 9:50, the DJ announced that this was going to be the last dance.   
  
"Listen up, everyone. This will be the last dance of the night. This song is dedicated from Sonny to Alexis. Alexis, Sonny says that he hopes that you will remember this forever."  
  
A slow ballard began to play. They were the only ones dancing. Everyone just stepped off to the side and were watching them.  
  
"Everyone's watching us." Alexis whispered.  
  
"They're just jealous. Let them stare. You look gorgeous."   
  
"Thanks for a great time. I will remember this forever."  
  
***  
  
After the dance, they all decided to go back to Alexis' house. Stefan was away on a business trip.   
  
"Now, don't mess anything up. Stefan told me that nobody could come over while he was away."  
  
"Wanna go upstairs?" Sonny whispered in Alexis' ear.  
  
"And do what?"  
  
"Stuff, you know, watch TV, go on the computer..."  
  
"Right, cuz that's what you want to do."  
  
"If you lovebirds want to go upstairs, that's fine with us" Jason said. "We can have our own fun down here, right Liz?"  
  
"Yea, so, if you two wanna do whatever, it's fine by us. We promise not to mess up the house."  
  
"So, what do you say, Lex?"   
  
"fine, but don't try anything. If you do, I'm gonna kick your a** out."  
  
Sonny chuckled. "Aww man. Oh, alright."  
  
"funny. All right, guys. If you need anything, help yourselves. Just don't--"  
  
"Make a mess. Yea, we got it, Alexis."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Let's go, Lex." Sonny grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the stairs.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
Sonny looked at her. 'You have no idea'  
  
"You know..."  
  
Alexis laughed. "You know it's too soon. This is only our what, second date?"  
  
"I know, I know. I was just kidding. I hope you don't think that I was pressuring you."   
  
"Of course not. I know that you would never force me to do anything that I wasn't ready for." Alexis kissed him to reassure him that she knew that he was just kidding.  
  
"Look who's starting stuff now. I thought you said that we couldn't do nothing here."   
  
"Like you didn't want that."  
  
"You know what I'd enjoy more, Lex?" This. He kissed her neck.  
  
"Oh my god, Sonny."  
  
***  
  
By the time they were all ready to leave, it was 12:00 AM.   
  
"It's too late for you guys to go home now. Why don't you all stay here?"  
  
"But, Alexis, what about Stefan?"  
  
"He won't be back for 2 more days. We have extra rooms. Come on, I'll show you." She led them all upstairs.  
  
"Do you guys want to share a room or you want separate ones?"  
  
"We don't care."  
  
"Ok." Alexis pointed to two adjacent rooms on her left. "These are the guest rooms. Liz, Jason, you guys can stay in those." They went into their respective rooms to check them out.  
  
She walked a little further and pointed to her right. "Sonny, this will be your room."  
  
"Aww, but I wanted to room with you..." Sonny whined.  
  
"The room that I'm putting you in is right next to mine!"  
  
"But still, I wanted to hold you and kiss you and feel you right next to me throughout the night."  
  
"You're just saying that so that I'll let you sleep on the same bed as me."  
  
"No, I really mean it." He had on his puppy face. Alexis was finding it hard to resist him. Why not? she thought. As long as he didn't try anything, he was more than welcome to stay.  
  
"Fine, but do anything and you'll be sleeping alone." 


	16. Chapter 16

Crap, I had all this typed up and I hit something on the keyboard and it all went away. :(  
  
»»»Note: I plan to wrap this up in the next few chapters or so. I'm running out of ideas for more chapters, but I do know how I'm going to end this. I also have another idea for a S&A story, if anyone's interested, reply. If there's enough people interested, I'll write it, but that won't happen for another couple of weeks or months. I think I'm going to be pretty busy for awhile, even after the SATs. I got my college essays to write. I started one for Boston U, but I'm getting major, major writers block. Ok, I'm rambling too much...  
  
Enjoy this chapter!  
  
5:30 AM:  
  
Alexis was sound asleep until she was awaken by a loud creaking of the front door, followed by a briefcase hitting the floor and a distinct male voice yelping "Ouch! My foot!"  
  
Stefan was back!  
  
"Sonny, Sonny, wake up!" Alexis whispered loudly.  
  
"What, mom, is it time for school already?"  
  
"Mom?! No, Sonny, it's me, Alexis. You spent the night at my house, remember?"  
  
"Lex? You know I love you, but it's", he looked at her alarm clock, "5:30 AM. I need my sleep."  
  
"Sonny, Stefan is back!"  
  
"What?! I thought you said that he wasn't coming back until tomorrow!"  
  
"Hey, keep it down. I heard him just now."  
  
"You're hearing things, go back to sleep."  
  
"I'm going to go tell Jason and Liz what's going on." She started to get up from the bed, but was pulled back down by Sonny.  
  
"Alexis, get your cute butt back here. You're just hearing things. There's no need to wake Liz and Jason up. Go back to sleep."  
  
She pushed Sonny's hands off of her and left to go tell Jason and Liz what happened. She walked across the hall and knocked softly on Liz's door. When there was no reply, she gently opened the door and was shocked by what she saw. Jason and Liz were on her bed and he was spooning her. Guess he must've snuck over some time during the night.  
  
"You guys, wake up." She shook their arms.  
  
"What, what?" Jason asked sleepily.  
  
"Stefan is back!"  
  
"Who's back?" Came Liz's voice.  
  
"Stefan."  
  
"Listen you guys, stay here. Don't leave this room. I don't want to risk the chance of him seeing the two of you. We'll figure something out later to get all of you out of here without him knowing."  
  
Alexis was out the door and was about to go back into her room when Stefan's voice stopped her.  
  
"Alexis? What are you doing up? I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"Stefan! You're back!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Why a day early?"  
  
"Everything got done a day early, so I decided to fly back earlier. Is that a problem? I didn't ruin that big party you were going to throw, did I?"  
  
"Party? There's no party!"  
  
"Relax, I was kidding. Listen, why don't we spend the day together? I feel like we never get a chance to spend time together anymore. I'm always busy with work and you've got your schoolwork."  
  
"But I have more homework."  
  
"You can put that off for a little while."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Stefan?"  
  
Stefan laughed. "So what do you say?"  
  
Alexis had no choice but to say yes.  
  
"Great. Now you better get back to sleep. Be up and dressed by 8. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep myself."  
  
Now how was she going to get everyone out of the house?   
  
***  
  
15 mins later, Alexis' room  
  
"How am I going to get you guys out of here?"  
  
"Wait, you have to spend the day with him, right?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why don't we all just stay here until the two of you leave and then we'll leave after you do?"  
  
They heard a knocking on the door.  
  
"That's Stefan! Hide!" Liz and Jason went into Alexis' large closet and shut the door and Sonny went under the bed.  
  
"Alexis? Who are you talking to?" Stefan barged into the room.  
  
"Someone called. Wrong number."  
  
"Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?" He exited her room.  
  
Close call.  
  
***  
  
7:50 AM  
  
"Ok, you guys know what to do, right?"  
  
"Yes!" All three of them said, exasperated.  
  
***  
  
8:10 AM  
  
"I'm so stupid, I can't believe that I forgot the car keys."  
  
"Hey, it's ok, Stefan."  
  
The elevator dinged, signaling its arrival. As the doors opened, to Stefan's surprise, there stood Sonny, Jason, and Elizabeth.  
  
"Ms. Webber, Mr. Morgan, Mr. Corinthos, what were you doing in this building?"  
  
Before any of the three could think of an excuse, Alexis answered for them.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I forgot to call you guys and tell you not to come over today." She turned to Stefan. "They were supposed to come over to work on a school project, but I forgot to call them and let them know that I was busy today."  
  
Stefan turned to Liz, Jason, and Sonny. "Is this true?"  
  
"Yes", they all replied and nodded their heads.  
  
"Bye, you guys. I'll call you later." They all started to walk away, but were stopped by Stefan's voice.  
  
"Now, wait just a minute. Alexis, how important is this project?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know, we can spend time together some other day. Work on this thing with your friends."  
  
"But, Stefan, what about spending our day together?"  
  
"We can do it some other time. Besides, I got a call earlier this morning about some important business. I should take care of that."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes! Now, go on upstairs with your friends and work on this project."  
  
"All right. See you later, Stefan."  
  
Stefan headed towards his limo while Alexis and her friends went upstairs.  
  
***  
  
Upstairs:  
  
"Whew, that was a close one. Thanks for saving our butts, Lex."  
  
"You're welcome. And I didn't just save your butts, I saved my own too." she lowered her voice. "If Stefan knew that you guys spent the night here when he specifically told me not to have friends over while he was away, I would've been grounded for life." 


End file.
